1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security shade assembly for vehicles and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle security shade assembly for providing a security system for vehicles for safeguarding against theft of the vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a security shade assembly for vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, a security shade assembly for vehicles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,4004,926; U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,469; U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,299; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,195; U.S. Pat. No. 1,291,389; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,881.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vehicle security shade assembly. The inventive device includes elongate support members each being adapted to be securely mounted to an inner side of a windshield along a respective side end thereof; and also includes upper and lower track members being securely attached to the elongate support members and extending therebetween; and further includes upper and lower shade support members each being movably mounted to and movable along a respective track member; and also includes shade members each being retractably carried about a respective elongate support member and also being securely attached to a respective upper shade support member and a respective lower shade support member for movement therewith; and further includes a shade member moving assembly for moving the shade members along the track members.
In these respects, the vehicle security shade assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a security system for vehicles for safeguarding against theft of the vehicles.